


Spy-in-Training

by scaryfangirl2001



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Brotherly Affection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: Anti-Schnozmo visits his brother for help





	Spy-in-Training

Anti-Cosmo pinches the bridge of his nose out of annoyance for his brother. Most of Anti-Schnozmo’s schemes involve capturing Cosmo and Wanda. To what purpose, Anti-Cosmo has never bothered to ask. For what price, Anti-Cosmo doesn’t really care. He tolerates his brother, but he doesn’t like having him around. The suave super-spy fidgets in front of the anti-fairy ruler.

“And just what picayune trouble have you found yourself in _this_ time?”

“Mmm- Mother.”

Anti-Cosmo raises an amused eyebrow. The brothers have never gotten along with their mother. While Anti-Schnozmo cowers at her presence, Anti-Cosmo stands tall and aggressive against her.

“I see. Who hired you to spy on Mother?”

Anti-Schnozmo huffs. “Cupid.”

Anti-Cosmo’s look shifts into one of annoyance and surprise. “The little pink one with the love arrows? What are you doing consorting with him?” His brother opens his mouth to reply, but he cuts him off. “Stupid question. Money is always the answer. For either of you.”

“Don’t compare me to Cupid!”

“Why not?” He shrugs. "Seems to me you might have a crush on him. You practically _are_ him. Both of you like money, want fame, scared of Mother.”

“He’s never met Mother.”

Anti-Cosmo shrugs again. “Semantics. So, what’s the game? One-two punch?”

Anti-Schnozmo gasps. “No! Just… I need to steal Cosmo’s replacement crown.”

Anti-Cosmo groans at the prospect, narrowing his eyes at his brother. “Make enough tea for the board meeting. I’ll go to visit the dragon.”


End file.
